<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More than a book full of facts by I_Love_unicorn_2003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270247">More than a book full of facts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003'>I_Love_unicorn_2003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Caring Scrooge McDuck, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Huey Duck Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge crying too, Uncle Scrooge life advice, hugs and kisses, uncle Scrooge being a good uncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Huey comes in from school very very upset, no one else is in the house apart from uncle Scrooge. The eldest triplet comes clean about his bullying, and uncle Scrooge gives him some life advice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huey duck Scrooge McDuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More than a book full of facts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been watching a lot of DuckTales recently, and this season is focused on my personal favourite triplet<br/>Huey!! And to be honest, as a Huey centric season? It’s great! I love it! But I barely see any interaction between Scrooge and Huey so I was like! I’m going to write something fiction about it! And I’m not even putting I have bad grammar in the tags anymore because you’re probably know by now anyway! Stop please be nice to me, the grammar is not meant to be deliberate, I swear I’m good at this! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction give me all the feedback! Please uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day, longer than Huey had wanted it to be.<br/>
The day started out fine, got up at 7 am, got dressed by 7:05 am and the routine was as it goes for the eldest triplet.<br/>
Things were fine until he arrived at the school gates, along with his brothers and webby, who greeted violet and Lena as they all walked into school together. Things were fine until recess, recess was something the eldest triplet feared more than anything, more than a test, more than an exam more than anything. Because of the big bully of the school,<br/>
Skyler Genesis.</p><p>Skyler was the typical bully cliche, who bullied on nerds, people with additional needs, blind people, deaf people, anything she would bully them. Well, this recess Skyler decided to take Huey’s guidebook away and tease him with it, saying that he was a nerd but he didn’t belong in society that he was a robot that nobody would love him.<br/>
This clearly outrage Huey, he was furious that someone would take his only source of being! That guidebook was the only thing he had to distinguish him from his brothers, the hatwasn’t just to tell him apart from the others, when they were younger they all wore colour coding hats it’s only as they’ve got an older that they don’t really like to wear them as much, Huey will always wear his though.</p><p>So finally, after he screamed bloody murder, the teacher gave him his book back and he over apologise to her countless times for screaming at such an embarrassingly loud level. After school the boys and webby were going over to play with violet and Lena on the new video game which only left the eldest to walk home alone. Which was not a good sign because you could get beaten up if you walk alone, thankfully, nobody beat him up. So when he arrived in the mansion and sat on the first step of the stairs, letting out his tears uncle Scrooge surprisingly was the 1st to tend to him. </p><p>“Lad?” Scrooge spoke softly, wrapping a arm around him. “What’s wrong?”<br/>
Huey looked up, then back down at his feet. “Nothing… “He said sighing.<br/>
“Nothing eh? Are yee sure? You can you tell me, Huey. I won’t be angry, I promise… “<br/>
“I’m being bullied...” he confessed with a sigh. As soon as he said that the tears came back and the rambling started.<br/>
“I’m being bullied and I don’t know what to do! Is this girl named Skyler and she keeps calling me a nerd and these awful things and she said I don’t belong in society, she said that I should die, she said that my mom never loved me... Nobody did! I’m just a kid with a guidebook that nobody loves! “He finished rambling, his sobbing having being turned into littoral cries.</p><p>Scrooge’s beak was gaping open, he had never expected his eldest triplet nephew to say those things at all. Even Scrooge had tears streaming down his cheeks.<br/>
The trillionaire hugged his eldest nephew tightly against him as his cries echoed around them, it broke Scrooge’s heart.</p><p>“Laddie.... You are none of those things, you hear me? You are none of them! And we love you, we love you more than anyone has ever loved you! And you don’t deserve to die… You belong in society wee one... You are part of the world, in one way or another. Your family, and you always, always, will be… So don’t you dare let anyone tell you any different. “Scrooge said, now in protective uncle mode.</p><p>Huey laughed at his uncle who laughed back. “Come here, lad? “He asked, gesturing the eldest onto his lap. The eldest gladly took a seat and waited for uncle Scrooge to say anything, if anything at all. “Were you ever bullied uncle Scrooge? “The eldest asked, Scrooge looked down at him nodding sadly.<br/>
“Aye... That I was. I was in the same grade as you when it happened, someone by the name of Alana, decided it would be funny to take my glasses away and see if I can walk without them on. As you probably would’ve guessed, I fell flat on my face, All the students laughing at me and no teachers helped me, none of them cared. That day I thought that I wasn’t part of society at all, that day I felt like I didn’t belong anywhere in the world. Until my mother gave me this quote. Sticks and stones may break my bones But words will never hurt me. I know what you’re thinking, that quote is useless and people over use it, I felt the same way. But she said even though it was an overused catchphrase that it was true, she said if you don’t let the words affect you and let the words hurt you then you will be strong enough to fight the bullies and whoever comes your way. Nobody is powerless, nobody is, people need help from other people to protect themselves. But with your knowledge, you can protect yourself, that doesn’t mean you only rely on yourself though, you come to us when you need us, alright? I’m here for you, and I always will be.” Scrooge says, kissing the top of his forehead. “Thanks uncle Scrooge, you really helped, thank you. “The eldest triplet says.<br/>
“You’re welcome Laddie.. I love you.”<br/>
“ I love you too uncle Scrooge… “He says.</p><p>Not long after, the other two boys and webby return home hyper as per usual after the videogame adrenaline kicked in. Scrooge shook his head laughing. “You have fun kids? “<br/>
“Yeah!” They replied, running into the kitchen, waiting for Mrs Beekley to yell at them for running in the kitchen with their shoes on.<br/>
Scrooge laughed, following them from behind hearing Mrs Beekley yell at them as he predicted. He giggled heading off into his office, not before hugging the eldest triplet one last time. “I’m proud of you… “He whispers, before walking off to his office still laughing As three out of the four kids harmonised an apology.</p><p>Later that night. Huey was getting ready to go to bed, before he left the room he looked at himself in the mirror one more time. “I am proud to be me. “</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>